puppy love
by furnilicous
Summary: what would happen if renesmee turned 16 and realizes she has feelings for jacob but she doesn't know he feels the same, but jacobs pack doesnt like jacob spending so much time with her will they intervene? will the cullens have to leave? enjoy and review
1. the bigining

**Puppy love**

**A/N Ok this is my first fanfic so go easy on me k? I don't mind you guys reviewing on my grammar or spelling because I know it sucks but please be nice ******

**CHAPTER ONE- SWEET 16 **

**RE-POV**

_Sigh_ I thought to myself as I woke up from a restless night thinking that today is my sweet sixteen, well im exited in a way I start driving soon but also I will be one year nearer to be the same age as my parents, I mean its alright for them there fully vampire they don't age and me I age quickly and im half human half vampire I hope I stop ageing soon I got out of bed and walked downstairs to find my mum and dad sitting at the breakfast table like in a movie they spotted me a total mess in my pj's and my long dark hair all knotted and mattered.

"Renesmee! Happy birthday honey" my mum exclaimed as she gave me a big hug

"Thanks mum" I mumbled half awake

"Whats wrong rough night?" dad asked

"Yeah, like you would know dad you haven't slept in decades" I said

He just chuckled

"Well go and freshen up everyone will be here soon" mum said

"Sure when will they be here" I asked

"Umm, ten minutes" mum said in a hushed tone

"WHAT!! I CANT BE READY IN TEN MINUTES!!" I yelled

Dad came up to me gracefully put his hand on my cheek

"Aww my little girl is growing up, you are so much like your mother" he grinned all I could do was grin back _now _I thought to myself _time to freshen up and quickly_.

I quickly changed into my pink floral summer dress that aunt Alice bought me a few weeks ago im sure she will be pleased, brushed my teeth and then the door bell rang I skipped to answer it I opened the door

"AUNT ROSALIE, UNCLE EMMETT!" I exclaimed with a sudden excitement

"Hey there kiddo happy birthday" uncle Emmett said as he gave me a big bear hug

"Uhhh uncle emmett I glad to see you too but your kinda killing me here" I said with a chuckle while he had me 2 feet above the ground, he then put me down and I showed them to the living room then the door bell rang again

"AUNTY ALICE, UNCLE JASPER!" I loved them to bits I just had to be exited

"Happy birthday!" they said in unison

"Hey you're wearing the dress I bought you does it fit okay?" Alice asked me admiring the dress

"Yes its perfect aunty alice, Rosalie and emmett are in the living room with mum and dad" they walked to the living room and before I could close the door grandpa Carlisle and grandma esme were at the front porch but it was weird calling them grandpa and grandma because they look far from old plus Carlisle didn't like me to call them that anyway

"Happy birthday sweet pea, gosh every time I see you, you get more beautiful" esme said

"Thank you, come into the living room"

I led them to the living room

"Ok renesmee are you ready to open your presents?" mum asked with a wide grin

"Yes!" I said with excitement everyone laughed at my enthusiasm

"Ours first!" aunty Alice exclaimed

I took the gift from jasper and ripped of the paper to discover an Ipod box and obviously inside was an Ipod video.

"Oh my gosh thank you so very, very much!" I squealed as I gave them a big hug they both laughed and told me they knew id like it because I love my music

" ok ours next" Rosalie said as she passed me the gift it was a red box, I took the lid off and It was a Pandora bracelet with a music note charm already on it

" thank you, thank you" I said as I gave them a big hug

" okay its our turn next it makes sense when you open it" Carlisle passed me the gift and it was a few small packages I opened one of them it was Pandora charm it was and R and I opened the last package there was two an E and a B

" oh wow there beautiful thank you so much" I said putting them on my bracelet

" you are most welcome" esme said with a grin

" now its your mothers and I's turn, but you have to come into the garage " as he said that he opened the door to the garage and a great big bullmastiff leaps towards me knocking me over licking me it tickled and I couldn't stop laughing

" wow you got me a dog" I said patting this big beast

" yes, do you like it?" mum asked

" like it I love it hes a cutie"

" what are you going to call it?" emmett asked

" hmmm umm jed" I said

" what a cute name hello jed" Rosalie said patting jed

" thank you all for your great gifts I love them"

We all went and sat on the couch telling stories about my childhood which has gone so fast then there was a knock everyone looked at the door puzzled

" are we expecting anyone?" I asked

" no I don't think so" dad said

I went to answer the door and I could smell a strange sent I think everyone in the room did too because they all huddled around me to answer the door to find out.

**There my first chapter hope you liked it ******** review!! **

**xoxoxox**

**Chapter 2- in the dog house **

**RE-POV**

I opened the door to find Jacob? He had been my good friend for years and last year he left for some reason I actually missed him not having him here, yet here he was dressed in a black T-shirt which showed of his ripped abs with a bouquet of my favourite flowers, pink roses he is so sweet and for some reason I cant help but be a little attracted to him although him and my parents don't get along real well or especially him and aunt rose but I don't care I was glad to see him.

" Jacob? JACOB!" I exclaimed as I hugged him as I did I didn't want to let go ever

" well if I knew id get this reaction after being away I should go more often" he said with a big grin

" no don't ever leave me again" I said still hugging him I looked at my parents who gave Jacob a glare so I knew I had to let go

" mum, dad be nice please it is my birthday" I pleaded

" Jacob what are you doing here" mum said with her arms crossed

" well bella nice to see you too, anyways im here because of nesse's birthday" he said as he ruffled my hair and gave me the flowers

" Jacob there beautiful thank you, come inside" as I said that mum and dad and the rest of the family blocked the door

" guys come on be reasonable" I said

" oh we are if we weren't id kick his ass right now" Rosalie fumed

" aunty rose, mum, dad I don't understand why you don't like him but he's my friend and if you love me you'll let him through" just then the family parted to let him pass

" thank you" I said

" renesmee can I see you in the kitchen" mum asked

" Jacob make yourself at home I will be there in a sec"

As I walked into the kitchen mum, dad and aunt rose were there waiting for me with there arms crossed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"renesmee, we know he's a friend of yours but how is it you still call him your friend when he gets up and leaves for a year without a phone call or anything" mums voice got higher

"mum im sure he has his reasons for leaving like that doesn't everyone get a second chance?" they stood there and watched me as I continued

" I mean mum didn't dad leave you and go somewhere its exactly the same thing and you forgave him" I protested

" its not the same" mum said

" yes it is I cant believe you would treat a good friend of yours like this after he's done so much for this family hasn't he?" I asked tears filling my eyes

" and I don't care if you don't like him anymore but I DO!" I fumed mum opened her mouth to say something but I ran upstairs trying to hold back my tears I got to my bedroom and cried into my pillow. Why, why did they have to ruin my birthday like that I was so happy to see Jacob and then mum had to ruin it by trying to turn me against him, I could never do that. I then herd a knock at my bedroom door

" come in" I sniffed

It was Jacob he was like a dream beautiful black hair pearly white teeth as he gave me a goofy smile.

" hey" he almost whispered as he sat on the end of my bed

" hi" I said as I wiped away the tears

" hey, don't be upset, your mum just didn't like it that I went away for so long and decided to show up one day, like your dad did to her she just doesn't want you to get hurt" he said as he pated my back

" why Jacob, why did you leave without telling me or anyone?" I sniffed

**Ooooh cliff hanger read on to find out why he left **

**Review ******

**Chapter 3- diapering act **

**J-POV**

As I got to the door to bella, Edward and nesse's house I was really nervous I hope she didn't hate me for leaving like that, I straitened myself out checking my breath like I was picking up my first ever date but renesmee I know I imprinted on her and stuff but i cant imagine Bella's face if I told her I liked nesse and most importantly I don't think she'll ever like me back there was no way I finally knocked on the door nervous as hell, the door finally opened and there was nesse but she wasn't the nesse who used to be a cute little toddler she was a woman and a pretty darn fine one oh crap stop it Jacob, when she first saw me her face was confused yep she hates me

" Jacob? JACOB!" she exclaimed and she gave me a hug and she didn't let go I couldn't help but smile

" well if I knew Id get this reaction after being away I should leave more often" I said with a smirk but she gave me an innocent look god she looks so cute

" no don't ever leave me again" _I wont ever leave you _I thought to myself I nearly got lost in her emerald green eyes then I realized bella and Edward weren't to happy I was here

" mum, dad be nice It is my birthday" she said in an innocent voice

" Jacob what are you doing here" bella asked obviously I wasn't welcome but I wanted to be here for nesse

" well bella nice to see you too anyways, im here for nesse's birthday" I said ruffling her hair and I gave her flowers I know there her fav.

" Jacob, there beautiful thank you, come inside" she offered but I saw the Cullen's form a block in front of the door z

"guys come on be reasonable" nesse said

" oh we are if we weren't id kick his ass right now" blondy fumed

" aunty rose, mum, dad I don't understand why you don't like him but he's my friend and if you love me you'll let him through" nesse protested the let me and nesse through but they weren't happy about it

" thank you" she said as she walked past about to walk into the living room

" renesmee can I see you in the kitchen?" bella asked this cant be good

" Jacob go into the living room and make yourself at home ill be there in a sec" she winked I think my heart rate went up because I suddenly became breathless I went to sit on the couch were alice the pixie one was sitting

" long time no see " she said politely  
" yeah" I said

I heard I lot of arguing from the kitchen I walked over to see what was going on and then nesse can storming out and ran upstairs crying

" Jacob" bella's voice called my name

" we would like to apologise for acting like we did its just the same thing happened to me and I don't want to see her get hurt, no hard feelings" bella said holding out her hand I gladly took it

" hey your only doing what you think is best for her" I said with a grin

" well she must be really upset, Jacob go comfort her" Edward offered

" sure" I said I walked up the staircase to nesse's room

I knocked on the door to hear a faint voice

" come in" she sniffed

" hey" I said with a goofy grin sitting on the end of her bed

" hi" she said as she wiping away the tears

" hey, don't be upset, your mum just didn't like it that I went away for so long and decided to show up one day, like your dad did to her she just doesn't want you to get hurt" i said as i pated her back

" why Jacob, why did you leave without telling me or anyone?" she sniffed

" nesse ill tell you but don't hate me please" I begged

" I could never hate you Jacob" she said with a little grin

" ok it all happened last year I was with the pack and they didn't like it that I was spending so much time with you and I told them it was none of there damn business they said I either I stoped seeing you or they'll come after you so I left and told no one were I was going" she looked at me with her big beautiful green eyes

" well Jacob thank you for being concerned but im a big girl I can take a pack of dogs while my families behind me " she giggled she had the cutest laugh

" but where did you go?" she asked

" I drove to new York for a while but to be honest I was a having a rough time not being able to see you and so I thought to myself stuff the pack I wanted to see you"

" aww jacob that's so sweet" she said as she gave me a hug I didn't want to let go then she pulled away

" we better go back downstairs I have a feeling emmett and Rosalie are listening right now" she almost yelled

" no were not" a big booming voice said

I then herd blondy smacking emmett In the back of the head

" you're an idiot" blondy whispered

" arr come on before they brake the door down" she said grabbing my hand someday ill tell her how I really feel.

**Aww how cute! **

**Review ******

**chapter 3- a little crush**

**RE-POV**

Well for the rest of my eventful birthday was to apologize to mum and dad for the performance I put on dad just said that he understood and said that mum used to act like that all the time I couldn't help but laugh as mum gave dad a playful punch I said goodbye to the family as they left and all who was left was jacob playing with my new dog jed he stood up and gave me a little grin which made my head spin

" well, I think I should get going bye nesse" he said as he gave me a hug

" bye jacob thanks for everything" mum said

" wow mum were you actually nice to him, praise the lord" I said sarcastically

Jacob just laughed and so did dad and mum glared at dad

" teenagers what can you do?" dad chuckled

" bye jacob" I said

" bye ne- renesmee" he said he called me renesmee he's never called me that before

I closed the door and my parents look at me suspicious

" he called you renesmee" mum said

" well that is my name" I said

" yes but he always calls you nesse" dad said

"Oh no I knew this would happen" mum said concerned

"What?" I asked

"I think he has a bit of a crush on you in fact I know I was reading his thoughts" dad said

" pfft no way…. Really?" I asked

" yes I think so, well we cant do much about that so its late for you missy half vampire or not you need sleep" mum ordered

" yes mum" I was kinda sleepy I wonder what the world will bring me tomorrow.

**Chapter 5-LACEY**

**RE-POV**

I woke from my good night sleep it was good because I dreamed I was with jacob and for a minute I thought I herd him say he loved me and kissed me on the forehead, but it was just a dream that wouldn't happen I don't care what mum and dad said he couldn't love me but still I think I love him I looked at the clock

" holy crap!! Im late!!" I yelled it was 8:00 am I had fifteen minutes before classes started I quickly jumped out of bed put my blue jeans on with my pink singlet top and brushed my teeth and I herd a car beeping the horn I looked out the window and it was lacey my best friend I met her freshman year and we were best buds ever since we also started a band us as the two lead singers, emmett on guitar and my loving dad on piano we called the band eclipse . I ran downstairs and almost at the door

" wow weres the fire?" dad asked

" cant talk now im late" I said catching my breath I ran out the door before mum or dad could stop me I hopped in the car with lacey she was six months older so she already had her L's

" hey lacey" I said putting my seat belt on

" hey, oh I almost forgot here you go" she said passing me a jewellery box

" aww a jewellery box thank you" I said

" no silly look inside" I looked and it was a half heart necklace saying _st nds _

" look I have the other half" she showed me hers it said _bes frie _

" oh best friends of coarse thank you so much" I said as I gave her a hug

" oh don't forget im coming to yours to practice our song for our gig" she said

" oh yer sure, oh wait is that the gig when we will be at a club with heaps of people watching?" I asked terrified

" duh you'll be fine plus Daniel is coming to the show" she said

_Gulp_" Daniel? Really?" I asked

" yer I thought you liked him?" she asked

To change the subject I looked at the time and it red 8:10!

" omg were going to be late come one step on it!" I yelled

Geez were going to be late Mrs. Mcfrisby is going to kill me

**Ooh I wonder how this will turn out **


	2. the band & a little crush

**Chapter six- the band **

After lacey and I got home we were exited about the gig that we dropped off our school bags and headed to the garage to practice and my dad and uncle emmett were already there ready to go

" hey girls welcome home" dad said with a grin

" hey mr cullen" lacey said dad looked at her

" please mr cullen is my father call me Edward" dad said with a smirk

" okay Edward" lacey said with a giggle

Lacey whisperd in my ear

" your dad looks old enouph to be your brother" dad must have been reading her mind because he gave me a big grin

" well then lets get this party started" uncle emmett said

" okay" I said as lacey and I set up our mics

I signalled emmett to begin

**Okay soz but I have to show you whos singing what part **

**I will type their first letter of there name next to the lyrics k?**

R: I'm blind folded on this carriage ride that they call life  
L: keep trying to make it through that next turn knuckles white and holdin' tight  
R: so here i go  
R: taking a curve  
L: but i know that I'm never alone  
L: I think of you  
L: and how you never let me go

R: I feel connected :L(connected)  
R: Protected L: (protected)  
R: Its like you sitting right, with me all the time  
R: You hear me L: (you hear me)  
R: You're near me L:(you're near me)  
R:And everything else gonna be alright  
L,R: Cause nothing can break this..nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this tie.. connected  
Ooh..Connected inside

As we stopped singing I noticed jacob was leaning against the door frame clapping

" wow that was awesome" he said still clapping

I noticed I went bright red he just laughed

" renesmee who's your friend" lacey said with a flirty smile I couldn't help but laugh

" okay lacey this is jacob one of my oldest friends, jacob my best friend lacey" I introduced

" a pleasure lacey" jacob said all " gentlemen" like  
" yeah" lacey said looking into his eyes

" ok lacey jacob lets grab a bite to eat in the kitchen" I said

Mamma mia that girl has a crush on Jacob

**Chapter seven - is there another guy??**

**J-POV**

After seeing nesse I had to keep my mind off the fact im in love with her

_Omg im in love with her _ I thought to myself I just had to see her, so I walked to her house wondering how am I going to get in without bella or Edward seeing me I looked up and saw a tree next to nesse's window perfect, I climbed up the tree into nesse's bedroom, I saw here looking so cute as she slept, she looked so peaceful she must be having a good dream, I had to go I couldn't stay much longer so I kissed her on the forehead and told her I loved her and left, I would like to tell her that someday.

The next day I went to the pack and transformed into my wolf form

_Jacob nice to see you have joined us after a year of just wondering around the place _Sam thought, god he can be so annoying some times

_So are you still seeing that half breed renesmee _sam was really pissing me off I exploded _HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A HALF BREED!! IF I WANT TO SEE HER THAT'S NONE OF YOURE DAMN BUISNESS!! _. I ran off before Sam could say anything. I ran to renesmee's house but she was in a car with a girl I listened in to what she had to say.

" Daniel really?" she said, who's Daniel? Oh no she likes someone else I should have known I was too late, I watched her drive off I headed back to a large tree outside the cullens house, I waited for six hours before renesmee got home I kind of followed her to the front door I let myself inside I saw bella coming out from the kitchen

" oh jacob hi" she said with a warm smile

" hi bella I was looking for renesmee" I said

She gave me a suspicious look she knew about me liking renesmee damn Edward and his mind reading she then gave me a smile

" shes downstairs with her band" then she walked back in the kitchen I went downstairs to see renesmee and the other girl she was with earlier and they were singing, she had a beautiful voice.

R: I feel connected :L(connected)  
R: Protected L: (protected)  
R: Its like you sitting right, with me all the time  
R: You hear me L: (you hear me)  
R: You're near me L:(you're near me)  
R:And everything else gonna be alright  
L,R: Cause nothing can break this..nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this tie.. connected  
Ooh..Connected inside

As she stopped singing she noticed me and blushed she's so cute I couldn't help but clap

" that was awesome" I said she went bright red I just laughed

" renesmee who's your friend" the girl said with a flirty voice

Come on jacob be polite I just smiled " lacey this is jacob one of my oldest friends jacob this is my best friend lacey she introduced

" a pleasure lacey" I knew id make her blush and I did I love being devilishly handsome

" ok lacey, jacob lets get something to eat from the kitchen" she offered

" ok" I said lacey couldn't stop looking at me oh no could she have a love bug

" so renesmee how long have you been in a band?" I asked

" oh not long about a couple of months" she smiled at me it hurt to know she might like some other guy I had to find out

" hey you guys im heading off see ya" lacey said

" seeya" renesmee and I said we were all alone I had to find out

" so do you like anyone?" I asked

" like anyone what do you mean?" she asked

" like have a crush on anyone?" I asked

" um…" she blushed " yes" she said while blushing I knew it she likes that Daniel guy

" may I ask who" I had to know

" ummmmm" she said

" you" she whispered in my ear omg she likes me, she likes me

She couldn't stop blushing

" well I have a secret to tell you come closer" she moved closer

I whispered in here ear " I like you too" I took this opportunity to kiss her that kiss meant she would be mine forever.


	3. the fight

**Chapter eight- the fight **

**RE POV**

Omg he kissed me, I could just kiss him all day but then broke away

" whats wrong?" I asked something was up, but what

" it's sam he saw us" he said in an alarming tone looking out the window

" I have to go" he said getting up I grabbed his arm I didn't want him to go

" promise you'll come back" he looked into my eyes, tears filling them

" I promise" he said giving me a hug, and just like that he was gone.

Two hours went by and no jacob, I was in my bedroom hoping he was ok while listening to my I pod then dad came bursting into my room

" renesmee get your things we have to go" he said looking worried

" what? Why?" I asked getting my things he looked at me and said

" the pack is coming after you they have injured jacob"

"NO!!" I yelled

" come on!" he yelled

" NO IM NOT LEAVING JACOB!" before he could stop me I was out the door I looked in the field and there he was in his human form all bloody and bruised I ran to him

" jacob, JACOB CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he opened his eyes

" renesmee is that you?" he asked in a weak tone

" yea im here come on ill help you up" I helped me up when we noticed we were surrounded by a pack of wolves sam was in his human form

" why renesmee haven't you grown up" sam said with a wicked smile

" what did you do to jacob" I said through my teeth

" we just showed him what happens when he mixes with vampires" he said walking towards me, I was terrified then he transformed into wolf form and leaped at me, jacob transformed and tackled sam over both of them growling at each other, swiped at jacob and he was knocked to the ground then sam was moving towards me, I felt like I couldn't move as the rest of the pack moved to me, just then dad , mum, Rosalie, emmett, alice, jasper, esme and Carlisle attacked the pack then I ran to jacob

" jacob" I said

" hey kiddo" he was ok?  
" um wernt you injured before?" I asked confused

" I heal fast, one of the pluses of being a werewolf" I giggled

" come on lets kick these dogs butts" I said we all went in to fight and we were winning then sam signalled a retreat

" yea you better run stupid mongrels" Rosalie said with a laugh

" yes we won" I said hugging jacob

" wasn't much of a fight" jacob said with a shrug

We went back to the house where mum and dad were waiting for me and jacob.

" so are you too…. Together?" mum asked

" asked dad he would know" I said with a smirk

" well I kind of knew this would happen so im ok with it" dad said with a smile, I just knew there would be ups and downs but if we cullens stick together we can get through anything.

The end

**Well there you go im done hope you liked it **

**There will be a new story four chopsticks and a proposal **


End file.
